heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rip Kirby
Rip Kirby is a popular comic strip featuring the adventures of the eponymous lead character, a private detective created by Alex Raymond in 1946. Displaying the talents of more than a dozen writers and illustrators, the strip had a long run, spanning five decades. After World War II, Raymond did not return to work on any of his previous successful comic strips (Flash Gordon, Jungle Jim, Secret Agent X-9) but instead began work on a new strip in which ex-Marine Rip Kirby returns from WWII and goes to work as a private detective, sometimes accompanied by his girlfriend, fashion model Judith Lynne "Honey" Dorian. Her given name and nickname were borrowed from the names of Raymond's three daughters. Rip Kirby was based on the suggestion by King Features editor Ward Greene that Raymond try a "detective-type" strip. First published on March 4, 1946, the strip was given a huge promotional boost, even including fully painted promotional art, a rarity in comic strip promotions. The strip enjoyed enormous success, and Raymond received the Reuben Award in 1949. During Raymond's years on the strip, the stories were initially written by Ward Greene and later, following Greene's death, by Fred Dickenson. Some sequences were also written by Raymond. Characters and story Comics historian Don Markstein noted how the character of Remington "Rip" Kirby broke away from the usual pulp detective archetype: In 1956, Raymond was killed in a car crash. King Features quickly needed a replacement and found it in John Prentice. Dickenson continued to write the series until the mid-1980s when he was forced to retire for health reasons. Prentice then took over the writing along with others. Prentice kept the strip going until his own death in 1999. The strip ended with Rip's retirement on June 26, 1999. Prentice received the National Cartoonists Society Story Comic Strip Award for 1966, 1967 and 1986 for his work on the strip. Over the years of publication, the strip was ghosted and assisted by many artists and writers, including Frank Bolle (who completed the last episode), Al Williamson, and Gray Morrow. Reprints In 1948, Rip Kirby strips were reprinted in issues #51 and #54 of David McKay's Feature Book. Issue #51 included a biography of Alex Raymond with a photograph showing him sketching an unnamed model for Honey Dorian. IDW Publishing In 2009, IDW Publishing started to reprint Rip Kirby strip as part of its The Library of American Comics. The first four volumes contains a complete reprint of Raymond's stories including the last one, finished by Prentice. Volume 5 continue with Prentice's work. Story list Writers and artists References *National Cartoonist Society Awards Footnotes External links *[http://www.thrillingdetective.com/kirby.html Thrilling Detective: Rip Kirby] *Tribute: John Prentice *[http://www.ilovecomixarchive.com/R/Rip-Kirby I Love Comix Archive: Rip Kirby] *English titles on IpComics *Cómics de Lector Libro (Spanish list of Rip Kirby titles) *Ediciones Viñetas (Spanish list of Rip Kirby titles) *Johan Blixt (Swedish list of Rip Kirby titles) *Seriene i Agent X9 etter nummer (Norwegian list of Rip Kirby titles) *forum.stripovi.com - RIP KIRBY - uporedni hronološki kompletan popis (Serbo-Croatian complete list of Rip Kirby titles published in Yugoslavia) Category:American comic strips Category:Comic strips started in the 1940s Category:Comic strips ended in the 1990s Category:Crime comics Kirby, Rip